


Night Road Porn Movie

by victor_reno



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Chelsea FC, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: Простите меня, люди добрые. Писалось давно. Очень стыдно х))





	Night Road Porn Movie

Барбара очень хорошо танцует. Это и не мудрено, ведь это её профессия.   
\- Твоя женщина шикарно двигается… - Флоран, сукин сын, улыбается так, словно подначивает Николя. Тот, видимо, поддаётся на провокацию и встаёт.  
Его длинное гибкое тело охватывает свет из мечущихся прожекторов. Он поднимается медленно, ставит бокал на столик, идёт в сторону танцпола.  
\- Он, и в самом деле, не пьёт ничего? – Микаэль заглядывает в бокал, оставленный товарищем по команде, нюхает. – Сок…  
\- Я же говорил… - лениво бросает Дидье.  
\- Может, сходишь, тоже, растрясёшь пузо, а? – смеётся Флоран.  
У Дидье просыпается желание дёрнуть его за косицу, за одну из тех, что обвивают его безмозглую голову.  
\- А ты так хочешь остаться с Микаэлем наедине, м? – парирует он.   
Эсьен ржот, прикрывая ладонью рот, шампанское льётся на его джинсы, он вполголоса матерится.  
Флоран усмехается.  
\- А что, не заметно?  
\- О, деточка, ну нужно было сказать… - Дидье смеётся, треплет его по плечу. – Я бы давно оставил вас наедине.  
\- 0твали, Диди… - фыркает Малуда.  
Дидье смотрит на Николя.  
Ему нравится смотреть на него.   
На поле, вне поля, когда тот играет или просто валяет дурака с товарищами по команде, когда моется в душе…  
Здесь мысль задерживается дольше.  
\- Барбара ушла.  
Николя садится за столик, допивает свой сок.  
\- Осталась бы… - Дидье пытается подавить улыбку.   
\- Мужская компания. – Николя еле заметно улыбается. – Решила оставить нас.  
Флоран редко напивается, но сегодня его несёт. Дидье чувствует тепло его бедра, прижавшегося к его собственному, Фло постоянно задевает его то локтём, то плечом и извиняется, улыбаясь.  
Улыбка у него красивая, но хитрая, чёрт его побери, и Дидье не хочется играть в эту игру. Хватит с него и футбола.  
\- Мне пора. – говорит он, поднимаясь. Микаэль и Флоран шутят насчёт детского времени, когда вслед за Дрогба поднимается и Анелька.  
\- Я с тобой.   
От прохладного воздуха мурашки по коже. По спине и ниже, по пояснице, выше, по лопаткам, по затылку.   
\- Я могу тебя довезти. – говорит Николя. Дидье кивает.  
\- Спасибо. Не хочу в такси…  
Ночной Лондон ничуть не хуже дневного и, к сожалению, дороги не менее заполнены…  
\- Фло на тебя смотрит.   
Дидье вздрогнул.   
\- А это плохо?  
\- Я не сказал бы, что это хорошо… - Николя вздохнул. – Учитывая то, КАК он на тебя смотрит.  
\- И как же? – Дидье улыбнулся.  
\- Не притворяйся. – Анелька притормозил у светофора.   
Дидье пожал плечами.  
Молчание получилось не очень приятным.  
\- Да ладно тебе, он шутит. – не выдержал Дидье. Брови Анелька дёрнулись.  
\- О.  
\- Что «о»?   
\- Ты его выгораживаешь. Стоило ожидать.  
Дидье опешил.  
\- Чего? Я? Выгораживаю его? При чём тут это?  
\- Учитывая то, как ты на него смотришь…  
Дидье рассмеялся.  
\- Нико, ты что… Это в самом деле не смешно… Это шутка такая?  
\- Это не смешно. – Николя кивнул. – Уж поверь мне.  
\- Да перестань. – Дидье махнул рукой. – Ничего такого… Не выдумывай.  
\- Как знаешь.  
Дальше ехали молча.   
До Сюррея неблизко.  
Дидье взглянул на Николя – губы сжаты, взгляд не отрывается от дороги.  
Даже не вздрогнул, когда Дидье положил ему ладонь на бедро. Просто посмотрел вниз на его руку и дальше – смотреть на дорогу.  
Дидье чуть сжал пальцы.  
Брови чуть вздрогнули. Губы тоже – непонятно, то ли он сердится, то ли сейчас улыбнётся.  
Дидье сжал пальцы сильнее.  
\- Наставишь синяков – будешь сам объяснять Барбаре, откуда они.  
Дрогба расхохотался, откинув голову назад.  
\- Погоди, Нико. Останови здесь.  
Они приостановились у обочины, Дрогба приоткрыл окно, впустив холодный ветер.  
\- Тебе нехорошо? – Анелька нагнулся к нему. – Голова кружится?  
\- Нет. – Дидье потянулся к нему, погладил ладонью по щеке, щетина кольнула, щекотно. Обхватил гладкий затылок, потянул сильно к себе.  
Странно, что он даже и не думает отбиваться.  
\- Если хочешь потрахаться здесь – нет проблем. – шепчет Николя. – Только сразу позвони своему адвокату, пусть придумает отмазку для тебя и меня заодно, если нас тут поймает полиция.  
\- Нет здесь никакой полиции. – ответил Дидье и поцеловал его.  
Поцелуй вышел неловким.  
\- Ты что, в первый раз целуешься? – Николя улыбнулся, Дидье чуть не выругался. – Вот только посмей сквернословить. – пригрозил Анелька.  
Сел к нему ближе.  
На этот раз лучше.  
Задохнулся от неожиданной чувственности поцелуя.   
Николя закрыл глаза, он тяжело дышит, всю невозмутимость как ветром сдуло.  
\- Ну не в машине же нам этим заниматься… - шепчет Дидье.  
\- Этим? – Николя как-то странно улыбается. – А где? Хочешь пригласить меня к себе домой?  
\- Я не против.   
\- Зато, думаю, твоя жена против.  
\- У меня есть квартира…  
\- Ооо… Только не это. Я не хочу трахаться в постели, где до меня побывали какие-нибудь проститутки…  
\- Вовсе я не…  
\- Не поверю. Можешь не убеждать меня.  
\- Можно сделать это не в постели…  
\- Я тебя убью. Скину твой труп в кювет, а всем скажу, что не видел тебя…  
\- Фло и Микаэль скажут, что видели меня с тобой. Не получится.  
\- Хватит ржать, идиот… - Николя двинул кулаком Дидье по рёбрам, тот шутливо заохал.  
\- Тогда, может быть, отель?  
\- Ммм, у тебя случайно нет лишних лыжных масок с собой? – Николя оттолкнул Дидье от себя, тот усмехнулся.  
\- Масок?  
\- Ну, в них нас не узнают.  
\- Мало ли что…  
\- Да-да, мало ли что два игрока Челси забыли в отеле в Суррее, посреди ночи, в одном номере…  
\- Николя…  
Дидье обнял его, притянул к себе.  
\- Рычаг мешается… - пожаловался Николя.  
\- На заднем сидении не будет мешаться.  
\- А мы не слишком стары для этого? – недоверчиво покосился на задние сиденья Николя.  
\- Не думаю…  
Сзади и в самом деле удобнее – места больше, темно, передние сиденья можно подвинуть вперёд.  
Николя тянутся к Дидье первым, обнимает его, коротко целует в губы, затем в щеку.  
\- Слушай… - шепчет тот. – Про Фло… Ты в самом деле…  
\- Я всё-таки убью тебя… Только не нужно сейчас вспоминать Флорана… - Анелька кусает его в плечо через футболку, ткань намокает.  
\- Ты ревнуешь…  
\- Дидье…  
Николя оказывается лежащим на спине, его ноги не помещаются на сидении, он что-то говорит вполголоса – видимо ругается.  
\- Всё равно мало места… - сетует Дрогба, задирая рубашку Николя, затем замешкавшись с её пуговицами.  
\- Погоди… - Нико сам расстёгивает её, быстро разбирается с ремнём и молнией на джинсах.  
Дидье спускает свои до колен, позволяя Николя самому возиться со своим нижним бельём.  
Тот пальцем оттягивает резинку вниз, запускает в узкие чёрные плавки ладонь, медленно поглаживает член Дидье, тот шумно фыркает.  
\- Ты как жеребец… - Николя вдруг смеётся. – фыркаешь как лошадь.  
\- Я и трахаюсь так же… - Дидье наклоняется, прихватывает губами кожу на груди Николя, потом повторяет это же зубами. Мужчина под ним издаёт короткий стон.  
\- Иди сюда и я сам решу, как ты трахаешься… - говорит он, обхватывает Дидье за шею. – Я вышибу дверь… - тихо говорит он.  
\- Может открыть её?  
\- Ага, и заодно написать снаружи – «Здесь трахаются…»  
\- Ты так печёшься о своей репутации… - смеётся Дидье.  
\- Я же не некоторые…  
\- А, ну да… Ты же матом в камеру не орёшь…  
\- Поверь мне, дружочек, я выделывал и более неприятные вещи… - Николя прижался к его рту губами. – Поцелуй…   
Звучит как приказ.  
\- Погоди… - он отстраняется. – Сядь.   
Толкает Дидье в угол, склоняется ниже, снимает с него трусы, облизывает губы, а затем – его член.  
Дидье пытается не закрывать глаза, заставляет себя смотреть на него.   
Таким он его ещё не видел.  
Николя обхватывает его член тонкими пальцами, сведенными в кольцо. У него такой горячий рот и скользкий язык. Когда он поднимает голову и смотрит Дидье в глаза, его губы блестят.  
\- Не надо на меня так смотреть… - говорит он, а Дидье только кивает и обнимает его за талию.  
Им приходится чуть пригнуться и Николя утыкается лбом в плечо Дидье.  
\- Ты такой запааасливый… - тянет ивуариец.   
\- Мы с женой любим эксперименты. – отвечает Николя.  
Смазка холодная.   
\- Твой мокрый рот мне нравился больше… - усмехается Дидье.   
\- Да что ты говоришь… - фыркает тот.   
Его пальцы двигаются очень медленно, дразнят, размазываю пахнущую чем-то сладким смазку по всей длине члена Дидье.  
\- Резинки нет. – говорит Николя.   
Почему-то Дидье понимает, что он врёт.  
\- И у меня. – кивает он. – Это ведь…  
\- Ага… - Анелька целует его в шею, прижимается мокрыми губами, хорошо, что на тёмной коже засос не так виден. Или можно списать на синяк. Ударился, когда упал…  
\- Мне нравится, как ты сейчас выглядишь… - тихо говорит ивуариец и Нико только стонет ему в шею.  
\- Ты же меня уже сто раз без штанов видел, болван…  
Он опускается медленно и Дидье ему помогает, придерживая ладонями его округлые ягодицы.  
\- Слишком медленно. – стонет Дидье. – Господи…  
\- Да не поминай ты его всуе… - фыркает Николя. Зажмуривается и опускается, осёдлывая его бёдра, выдыхает.  
\- Не сжимайся ты так… - хрипит Дрогба. – Ты что, смерти моей хочешь?  
Он прижимается к его груди грудью, твёрдые соски задевают тёплую кожу, трутся о неё, прикосновения почти болезненные.  
Ладони Николя на плечах Дидье, пальцы впиваются в мышцы, он поднимается и опускается, вначале медленно, а потом ещё медленнее, словно желая растянуть удовольствие.  
\- Я почему-то так и представлял… - выдыхает Дидье.  
\- Ты… ещё и представлял… - смех у Николя хриплый. – Вот же сволочь…  
\- Представлял…ещё как… - Дидье погладил его по спине под рубашкой, надавил на поясницу. – В душе… Я на тебя пялился…  
\- А то я не заметил…   
\- И в раздевалке…  
\- Умоляю, заткнись, Дидье…  
\- И на поле… на поле смотрел… как ты бегаешь… Тебе идёт синий…  
\- Фетишист чёртов…  
\- Сделай так ещё раз…  
\- Так?  
\- Да… О, господи…  
\- Мы справимся и без него, думаю…  
Ощущение безумное. От осознания того, чем они занимаются и где они находятся, голова кружится, словно от нехватки кислорода…  
\- Да кончай же уже… - стонет Николя, опуская ладонь Дидье на свой член.  
Его стоны похожи на рыдания.  
Его кожа влажная.  
Его сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее.  
Дидье захлёбывается воздухом и зажмуривается. Нет сил смотреть.  
Николя обмякает и целует его ниже уха.  
\- Как я теперь за руль сяду? – жалуется он.  
\- Переночуешь у нас… - Дидье вдыхает его запах, поглаживает по спине меж лопаток. – Слушай, сползай… Там кто-то едет.  
\- А ты говорил, что…  
\- Нет, я боюсь, что это Фло или Микэль…  
\- Тогда слезать нужно быстрее. – вздохнул Николя. – Хватило мне позору со сборной. Издевательств Флорана я не переживу.

Ему нравится смотреть на него.   
Николя вытирает руки полотенцем, смотрит в сторону Дидье из-под бровей и еле заметно улыбается.  
Дидье видит совсем другую картинку.


End file.
